A Starlit Interlude
by Celeb Helkelimbe
Summary: sequal to A Starlit Drama. Darien is back and seeking revenge and the Scouts are in danger as a result. Please R&R this is a WIP and I need feedback! It will be better than it sounds I suck at summeries. Enjoy!
1. To warn or not to warn

A Starlit Interlude.

Somewhere outside Tokyo…

Freedom was the first thing on his mind. Freedom from obligations like work and whiney ex-girlfriends. Freedom to do whatever his blackened heart desired.

"That stupid Sailor brat is going to pay for what she's done to me." he cursed. "Her and all her little friends. One by one they're all going to pay."

Only the howling wind could mask his maniacal laugh as he ran back to his red sports car, plotting every step of the way.

"Better take the brain out of the equation first. Oops, how clumsy of me. Better take the BRAINS out of the equation first. You'll be first Amy...then Taiki…then Setsuna…and then that lesbo whore Michiru…."

-

"Seiya, slow down!" Serena whined. "You're going too fast! I can't keep up."

"Come on Meatball Head!" Seiya laughed. "School's officially over, we've graduated and now we're supposed to be meeting everyone at the arcade for milkshakes."

The next thing Seiya knew he was choking on a cloud of dust. Looking behind him, he saw no one.

'Where did she go?' Seiya thought as he slowed to a stop.

Then looking ahead of him he saw two blonde meatballs in front of the dust cloud.

"Serena wait up!" he shouted. "You're going too fast! I can't keep up."

Meanwhile at the arcade…

"I wonder what's keeping Serena and Seiya?" Lita said.

"Maybe Meatball Head got a detention on the last day of school and Seiya's waiting for her." Rei suggested.

"Yeah you're probably right. She's always in detention for something." Lita agreed before adding sarcastically. "And Seiya would never leave her to serve her detention alone."

No one could argue with that. "Too true." They all had to agree.

Before another word could be spoken the doors of the arcade swung open. In raced Serena with Seiya not far behind.

"Sorry we're late! I had a detention after school." Serena explained.

"And I thought that I'd wait for her." Seiya added.

"What else is new." Rei muttered into her drink. "Can we start this meeting now?"

"You're so impatient Rei," Serena teased, "you should lighten up and have some fun for once."

"Fun! How can you think of fun at a time like this Serena!" Rei fumed. "You're in danger! Darien is out there somewhere and the police can't find him anywhere! He could come after us, or at least you, at any time he wants!"

"You think I don't know that Rei! Just because I refuse to dwell on it doesn't mean that I don't know what could happen every time I take a breath."

"For once can you two children please stop arguing and have a civilized conversation." Lita broke in before Rei could retort.

"Sorry."

"So what is our plan?"

"Until we know what Darien is or what he may be planning we can't really do much of anything except be on our guard at all times." Amy said. "No one goes out by themselves for any reason, groups only. We keep in touch at all times and pay attention to every sound, smell, every chill or bad feelings. Nothing is to be left to chance. Who knows what Darien will do if he got his hands on one of us."

"Do you think that we should tell Haruka and the others about any of this?"

"I think that they'll be fine. We were never very close to them and I doubt that Darien would have anything against them. No I think the only people that have to worry about this are us Inner Scouts and the Starlights. No sense in creating a panic amongst the Sailor Scouts for something that doesn't concern half of them in any direct way." Mina chimed. "Why would Darien go after them anyway? He didn't know them as well as we did remember."

Elsewhere in Tokyo…

"Hurry up Setsuna! We're going to be late for the race and Haruka promised that she'd win it again today! And Michiru is waiting for us, she said she'd save us all a seat!"

"I'm coming Hotaru please be patient. The race doesn't start for another twenty-five minutes."

Knock, knock!

"I'll get it!" Hotaru hollered as she raced for the door. "Oh hi Darien!"

"Hello Hotaru are the others around?"

"No just me and Setsuna. Haruka and Michiru are all ready at the track. Would you like to come in?"

"Yes thank you." _I suppose that even the best laid plans need modification…_


	2. A warning too late for the Outer Scouts

Are you positive Mina that Darien will leave the Outer Scouts alone?" Amy asked. "We may not have known them very well but we did socialize with them on occasion and Darien knew that. He even talked to them once in a while by himself. They were not exactly strangers."

"I'm sure Amy. Why in the world would he go after them anyway, they don't have much to do with us anyway."

"Serena you don't agree with this do you?"

"H'uh…what…sorry Amy did you say something?"

"That settles it. Which one of us wants to make the call?" Lita said firmly.

"What call? To who? What are you guys talking about?"

"We need to call the Outer Scouts and warn them about Darien. They could be in just as much danger as we are and not even know it." Amy explained while Lita grabbed the telephone.

"I'll call, he was my boyfriend after all."

"Ok Serena."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bbrring! Bbrring!_

_"I'll get it Hotaru! Hello?"_

"Setsuna you're home! We worried that we wouldn't reach you in time!"

"Reach us in time for what Serena?"

"Darien is back in town!" Serena whined. "And we don't know what he is going to do!"

"What are you talking about? I thought that you and ….oh hello Darien, what are you doing here?"

"He said that he came over to talk to us about something really important!" Hotaru chimed. "Who's on the phone?"

"It's Serena. Would you like to talk to her Darien?"

"No that's ok Setsuna. I've always felt that actions speak louder than words."

"Actions speak louder than words? What are you talking about Darien?" Hotaru asked confused. "I thought that you and Serena were getting married and living happily ever after together?"

"Darien?"

"Setsuna get Hotaru and get out of there!" Serena shrieked over the phone, finally getting over her shock. "He's going to…"

Effortlessly Darien took the phone away from Setsuna and replaced it in its cradle.


End file.
